Wedding Pretty Cure!
Wedding Pretty Cure (ウェディング プリキュア！''U~edingu Purikyua!) is CureKanade's first duo series to have a boy as a cure and a girl as a cure. This CureKanade's second series to have a boy cure in it. Story Wedding Pretty Cure! Episodes Maki and Tayori have been enemies since kindergarden and fight practically everyday. But one day they are forced to become the new legendary duo Cure Bride and Cure Groom, and they have to fight to protect love between couples from their new enemy, Split. Characters Pretty Cure 'Maki Kousaka' (香坂 マキ ''Kōsaka Maki) Maki is a friendly, shy, smart seventeen year old girl, who mostly hangs around Eri, her best friend. She is a very talented girl when it comes to music and is a great pianist. Her alter ego is Cure Bride (キュア ティブライド Kyua Buraido) and her super form is Beautiful Bride (ビューティフル ティブライド Byūtifuru Buraido). Tayori Koizumi (小泉 頼り Koizumi Tayori) Tayori is a cheerful, friendly, sporty seventeen year old boy, who hangs around his two best friends, Troy and Shin. He works at the local shopping centre to earn money. His alter ego is Cure Groom (グルーム Kyua Gurūmu) and his super form is Handsome Groom (ハンサム グルーム Hansamu Gurūmu). Mascots Kiss (キス Kisu) Kiss is Maki's mascot partner. She is reliable and smart and cares a lot for Trust. Her human alias is Koi Sakaeru (栄える 恋 Sakaeru Koi). Trust (トラスト Torasuto) Trust is Tayori's mascot partner. He is annoying but fun to hang around. His human alias is Kaito Yazawa (矢沢 怪盗 Yazawa Kaitō). Split Divorcing Trio Fight (ファイト Faito) The first commander from Split to appear. His tactics to split a couple up is by whispering bad things in the targeted couples ears bad stuff about each other and let the trouble begin. He then turns them into a Splitter when they are fighting alot. Blow (ブロー Burō) The second commander to appear and the only girl of the trio. Her tactic to split are couple is to become invisible and hit one of the lovers and wait till that person ask if its lover hit him and then she does it again with the other lover. Damage (ダメージ Damēji) The third commander to appear and the eldest of the trio. His tactics is to damage one of the lovers belonging and blame it on the other lover or he forces one of them to do it for him. Kotoba (ことば Kotoba) King Foul's so called daughter. She bosses the Divorcing Trio around a lot and wants to make Tayori her's and watch Maki get jealous. Instead of doing something like the trio to split a couple up, she uses her powers to force a couple to split up. King Foul (キング ファウル Kingu Fauru) He is the king of Split and has a foul mouth. He split up every lover in Marriage Kingdom, including the king and queen, and took over the kingdom. Everyone in the Marriage Kingdom is his slave and forces them to do things for the trio and Kotoba. Splitter (スプリッター Supurittā) The monster of Split. It is created when the couple's love energy turns into a break-up energy. It can talk as well. Items Engagement Ring Maki and Tayori's transformation device. They say Pretty Cure...Will You Marry Me! to transform. When they say the phrase, they face each other and say it to each other while holding hands. Lovely Sword Maki and Tayori's powerful weapon for their upgrade attack, Lovely Wedding Bells. They also use this weapon to preform their last attack Wedding Kiss. Category:Wedding Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: CureKanade